


Some

by won_aesth_se



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96-99 line are kids, Fluff, Jeonghan is an accountant, M/M, Seungcheol is a preschool teacher, Slice of Life, Wonwoo is Jeonghan's adopted child
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_aesth_se/pseuds/won_aesth_se
Summary: một câu chuyện viết ra vì quá thích trio CheolHanWon
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	Some

**Author's Note:**

> một câu chuyện viết ra vì quá thích trio CheolHanWon

Khi đồng hồ báo thức đổ tiếng chuông đầu tiên, Jeonghan đã tỉnh dậy ngay lập tức. Bình thường anh ngủ khá sâu, chuông báo thức phải kêu mới hồi mới tỉnh được, nhưng tối qua anh lỡ uống liền hai cốc cà phê để hoàn thành xong báo cáo nên trằn trọc cả đêm, gần sáng còn gặp ác mộng nữa.  
Anh dụi mắt, mò mẫm tìm đôi dép lê. Khi đánh răng rửa mặt xong rồi, anh đi lẹt quẹt qua phòng bên cạnh. Dưới ánh đèn ngủ, con trai anh nằm vùi trong ổ chăn, chỉ ló ra một bàn chân nhỏ xíu trắng muốt và gương mặt bầu bĩnh. Jeonghan nhón chân đi tới bên cạnh, chọc nhẹ vào má con trai. Nhóc ứ lên một tiếng nho nhỏ, lật người sang bên kia. Jeonghan phì cười, cúi xuống hôn một cái lên trán nhóc.  
"Wonwoo à." Jeonghan lay nhẹ. "Wonwoo à, dậy đi con, tới giờ đi học rồi."  
Wonwoo mơ màng mở mắt ra. Cậu nhóc còn chưa tỉnh hẳn, nhưng vẫn rì rầm nói chào buổi sáng với Jeonghan. Anh mỉm cười, cúi xuống bế xốc cậu dậy.  
"Đi vệ sinh cá nhân thôi nào. Sáng nay con trai ba muốn ăn gì đây?"  
"Không phải hôm qua ba nói sẽ ăn bánh mì kẹp ạ?" Ra khỏi giường là Wonwoo tỉnh hẳn. Cậu nhận lấy bàn chải đánh răng đã bôi sẵn kem từ tay Jeonghan. "Con ăn bánh mì kẹp với ba."  
"Ừ, để ba đi làm bánh mì kẹp." Jeonghan hôn lên má con trai một cái nữa khiến cậu nhăn hết cả mũi lại. "Đánh răng rửa mặt xong thì thay quần áo đi nhé, ba để sẵn ở ghế kia rồi."  
Tính tới ngày hôm nay thì Jeonghan đã chuyển về khu này được tròn một tháng. Anh là một nhân viên kế toán 28 tuổi, chưa có vợ, nhưng đã có một cậu con trai tên là Wonwoo 6 tuổi. Jeonghan rất yêu con trai của mình, nói không ngoa thì anh có thể sẵn sàng cho thằng bé cả thế giới, chỉ cần cậu an toàn và mạnh khỏe. Vốn Wonwoo đang đi học ở một trường tiểu học cách nơi anh làm việc khoảng 500m, nhưng cậu cứ bị mấy đứa trẻ cùng lớp bắt nạt hoài vì không có mẹ, thêm cả hàng xóm suốt ngày hỏi dò về cuộc sống bố đơn thân của Jeonghan nên anh quyết định chuyển nhà tới một nơi khác và chuyển trường cho Wonwoo. Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên Wonwoo nhập học ở trường mới. Anh đã tới gặp ban giám hiệu cũng như giáo viên trên lớp của con trai để nhờ họ lưu ý giúp trường hợp của Wonwoo, nhưng trong lòng vẫn có chút lo lắng. Trường mới này hơi xa chỗ anh làm việc, nếu như có chuyện gì xảy ra mà anh không đến kịp thì phải làm sao?  
"Không sao đâu ba." Dường như Wonwoo biết được anh đang phiền não chuyện gì. "Ba nói là trường mới rất tốt mà. Với cả nếu có đứa nào bắt nạt con thì con cũng chẳng sợ đâu, con đang đi học võ còn gì? Đứa nào dám bắt nạt con, con sẽ đá tung chúng nó như thầy dạy luôn."  
"Phải nhỉ." Jeonghan bật cười. "Con trai ba bây giờ đã học võ rồi, không sợ đứa nào hết. Nhưng con không được động võ lung tung nghe không? Thầy dạy võ đã dặn rồi, học võ là để giúp bản thân khỏe mạnh hơn và có thể tự vệ được trong những tình huống nguy hiểm, chứ không phải là đi thị oai với người khác."  
"Thị oai là sao hả ba?" Wonwoo tròn mắt hỏi.  
"Ví dụ như con cậy mình có võ, rồi con bắt bạn học khác phải mua đồ ăn cho con hay cho con chép bài nếu không thì sẽ bị đánh, đấy là thị oai rồi. Wonwoo của ba không được làm như thế nhé. Đó là hành động xấu, Wonwoo của ba rất ngoan nên sẽ không học theo những hành động đó, phải không nào?"  
"Vâng ạ." Wonwoo đáp, miệng phồng lên vì bánh mì. Jeonghan xoa đầu con trai, thu dọn bát đĩa trên bàn bỏ vào bồn rửa. Anh chờ con trai rửa tay xong thì đội lên đầu cậu một cái mũ mầm cây xinh xắn và dắt con trai ra khỏi nhà, khóa cửa cẩn thận. Ở căn hộ bên cạnh, một thanh niên cũng vừa ra khỏi cửa. Hai người gật đầu chào nhau. Wonwoo chào "Chú ạ" một tiếng giòn tan, người thanh niên mỉm cười khen ngoan rồi bước thẳng vào trong thang máy. Đó là một trong những điều Jeonghan thích ở khu chung cư này. Ai có cuộc đời của người đó, dù có tò mò về hàng xóm đến đâu họ cũng sẽ không hỏi han gì mà chỉ giữ trong lòng như vậy.  
Anh nhìn đồng hồ, thầm tính toán khoảng cách từ nhà đến trường. Vẫn còn dư khoảng 10 phút để anh có thể mua một cốc cà phê trước khi bắt đầu vào làm việc.


End file.
